dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Paulina Sanchez
Paulina Sanchez is a Hispanic Cheerleader at Casper High School. Appearance Paulina is a tan-skinned Hispanic girl. She has straight, black long hair that has a pink hair clip on the side, with teal eyes and speaks with a Spanish accent. She wears a pink crop-top shirt, light blue capri pants, and white flats. Paulina is considered to be one of the most beautiful and popular girls at Casper High School. Personality Paulina is a vain, arrogant, stylish, bratty, insensitive and self-centered girl who usually thinks lowly of anyone below her standards, described as "Shallow" by Sam Manson. Paulina only cares about popularity and beauty as she is willing to use others for her own benefits, like going to the dance with Danny Phantom in order to make Sam jealous in "Parental Bonding." She also only gives Danny and his friends invitations to her birthday party because Danny Phantom usually appears when they're around, even asking Phantom to take an invitation so that she can uninvite them ("Memory Blank"). There's moments where she can be extremely heartless, such as treating Valerie negatively after the latter becomes poor. Whenever angry, Paulina has no issues taking action for revenge, trying to attack Danny for choosing Sam in the pageant in "Beauty Marked" and chasing after Tucker because she has faint memories of him making her wash his feet in "King Tuck." Contrary to her usual behavior, Paulina is able to be nice on occasion. She is genuinely thankful for Danny Phantom saving her, and likes him beyond just his good looks and popularity, but also his heroism and kindness. When her "satellite" friend Star disappears in "Claw of the Wild," Paulina is very worried about her, especially if Star gets sunburned. Depending on the situation, she is willing to help, shown when she helps disguise Tucker as an adult and fights Youngblood's Crew to save her parents in "Pirate Radio". Even after finding out that Danny Phantom is actually Danny Fenton, she accepts him while helping him and his friends get away from the Guys in White. History Paulina is first seen in "Parental Bonding," with all of the boys fawning over her. Danny Phantom plans to ask her out to the school dance. When she makes fun of him, Sam Manson comes over and insults her. Planning to get revenge on Sam and thinking the latter has a crush on Danny, Paulina accepts Danny's offer, who gifts her an amulet. Danny finds out later that the amulet is enchanted, and attempts to take it back from her during the dance, using the excuse that it belongs to Sam. While Danny's overshadowing his father, Sam goes into the bathroom with Paulina, explaining that she only sees Danny as a friend and would like the amulet back. Paulina gives it back, revealing her cruel reason for going to the dance with Danny and announcing her plan to dump him. This angers Sam enough to turn her into a dragon, scaring Paulina enough to make her faint. As the dance finishes up, Dash Baxter is seen flirting with Paulina, but Sam lets go of her issues with Paulina for the time being. Paulina is one of the humans that Walker and his goons overshadow in "Public Enemies." Meeting Danny Phantom after he saves her, Paulina realizes that he's a good ghost. She begins to have feelings for Danny after this experience, decorating her locker with pictures of Danny. At the water park in "Lucky in Love," Kitty overshadows her and starts dating Danny after pretending to find out his secret. After he discovers what's going on, Danny saves her again, much to her increasing gratitude. In "Reality Trip," Paulina and the rest of the world find out the connection between Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. She, along with the rest of the popular kids, helps him and his friends escape from the Guys in White and kisses him, putting Sam into a jealous rage. Ghost Powers Since Paulina is only a normal human girl, she has absolutely no powers at all. However, she has shown several ghost powers, which is usually because of another ghost that is possessing her or something similar, the powers she showed are: *'Dragon Transformation (briefly)': in the episode "Parental Bonding", while having the amulet of the princess Dorathea, she had the same powers that the princes has. When she gets angry she becomes a dragon having these powers Flight, Fire Breath, Superhuman Strength, and Superhuman Endurance. *'Fly' (briefly): when she was possessed by one of Walker's men, she was able to fly at great speed. either because she is a dragon or a ghost (maybe even both) she is able to fly at great speed. **'Sliding (briefly):' when she was possessed by one of Walker's men she was able to zip on the surfaces. (This is how Danny's learned how to zip on the surfaces). *'Superhuman Strength (briefly):' when she was possessed by one of Walker's men she was nearly strong as Danny. While as a dragon possibly due to her size, she is strong enough to overcome Danny. *'Superhuman Resistance (briefly):' when she was possessed by one of Walker's men she was able to crash against a signboard without any sign of injury. Also when she was a dragon she was able to survive to several attacks from Danny without any further damage, even able to get up after being knocked out by Danny without any problem. *'Ghost Sense (briefly):' shown in "Doctor's Disorders", when bitten a ghost mosquito, she was able to sense Danny. Is worth noting that most of these powers weren't from her, if not of the ghost that possessed her. Sightings Trivia *Paulina is one of the three characters whose age is actually stated. **The other people whose age is actually stated is Danny Phantom and Valerie Gray. *Paulina is Danny's only crush who has pupils in her eyes. *According to Spectra in "Doctor's Disorders", Paulina has a mole, though the location of it is unknown. *Paulina only shows interest in Danny's ghost half, rather than his human half, which is the opposite of Valerie, who likes human Danny but despises his ghost half. *Paulina's relationship with Danny is similar to the relationship of Lois Lane and Clark Kent/Superman, where she is only interested in the superhero part and not the normal part. *In "Memory Blank", Paulina was celebrating her quinceañera's party and invites Danny, Sam Manson and Tucker so that way Inviso-Bill ''(Danny Phantom) appear on her party, but later when she sees Danny Phantom she tries to invite him so she could uninvite Danny and his friends. *She is voiced by Maria Canals, who is also known for her role as Hawkgirl/Shayera Hol on ''Justice League ''and Threressa Russo from ''Wizards of Waverly Place. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Students Category:P